1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices which are used for measuring the density of members, such as bones, and more particularly to devices which utilize ultrasonic acoustic signals to measure the physical properties and integrity of the members
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices presently exist which may be used to measure the physical properties and integrity of a member such as a bone. Non-invasive density measuring devices can be used to determine cumulative internal damage caused by micro-crushing and micro-fracturing occurring in the bones of humans or animals such as race horses. Additionally, osteoporosis, or loss of bone mineralization, detection in humans and its cure or prevention are increasingly becoming areas of intense medical and biological interest. As the average age of the human population increases, a greater number of patients are developing complications due to rapid trabecular bone loss.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,141 to Hoop discloses a device for measuring the density of a bone structure, such as a finger bone or heel bone, to monitor the calcium content thereof. The device includes a pair of opposed spaced ultrasonic transducers which are held within a clamping device clamped on the bone being analyzed A pulse generator is coupled to one of the transducers to generate an ultrasonic soundwave which is directed through the bone to the other transducer. An electric circuit couples the signals from the receive transducer back to the pulse generator for retriggering the pulse generator in response to those signals. The pulses therefore are produced at a frequency proportional to the transit time that the ultrasonic wave takes to travel through the bone structure, which is directly proportional to the speed of the sound through the bone. The speed of sound through a bone has been found to be proportional to the density of the bone. Thus the frequency at which the pulse generator is retriggered is proportional to the density of the bone.
Another device and method for establishing, in vivo the strength of a bone is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,361,154 and 4,421,119 to Pratt, Jr. The device includes a launching transducer and a receiving transducer which are connected by a graduated vernier and which determine the speed of sound through the bone to determine its strength. The vernier is used to measure the total transit distance between the surfaces of the two transducers.
Lees (Lees, S. (1986) Sonic Properties of Mineralized Tissue, Tissue Characterization With Ultrasound, CRC publication 2, pp. 207-226) discusses various studies involving attenuation and speed of sound measurements in both cortical and spongy (cancellous or trabecular) bone. The results of these studies reveal a linear relationship between the wet sonic velocity and wet cortical density, and between the dry sonic velocity and the dry cortical density. The transit times of an acoustic signal through a bone member therefore are proportional to the bone density. Langton, et al. (Langton, C.M., Palmer, S.D., and Porter, S.W., (1984) The Measurement of Broad Band Ultrasonic Attenuation in Cancellous Bone, Eng. Med., 13, 89-91) published the results of a study of ultrasonic attenuation versus frequency in the os calcis (heel bone) that utilized through transmission techniques. These authors suggested that attenuation differences observed in different subjects were due to changes in the mineral content of the os calcis. They also suggested that low frequency ultrasonic attenuation may be a parameter useful in the diagnosis of osteoporosis or as a predictor of possible fracture risk.